


In That Moment There Was Only You

by ao3_elos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3_elos/pseuds/ao3_elos
Summary: Korra and Asami have a short but intense conversation in the Spirit World.I posted this on tumblr SIX years ago shortly after the series finale. I made a few minor changes, but left it mostly the same as I wrote it all those years (seriously it's been SIX years?!) ago. It does not entirely align with how the story plays out in the comics, but I hope you all enjoy anyway!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	In That Moment There Was Only You

**Author's Note:**

> In my own words from 6 years ago: 
> 
> "I first began writing this fanfiction as a way to deal with all the emotions I was going through after the end of a series I've been watching since 2004. I was a little depressed, and I thought this could be a good way to lift my spirits (ha!) and keep the series alive for just a little while longer."
> 
> Also- I suck at titling my work... lol

“Asami, I—” Korra hesitated, “I know I already said this, but I just want to make sure that you know how _truly_ sorry I am,” she said placing emphasis on the word truly, “It was just a difficult time for me…”

“Korra,” Asami interrupted, worry growing in her voice, “You shouldn’t feel like you owe me or anyone else an apology for needing time to heal. Yeah, it was a little rough without you, but I can’t even begin to imagine the nightmare you must have gone through,” she placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder, “I completely understood and supported you no matter what decision you would have made. Whether you came back in ten days or ten years, I would have waited all that time in the world just to see you better again.”

Asami hugged Korra tightly. It felt as if she was trying to communicate three years of longing through one hug. Although they hugged at Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding only a few days before, this one felt different; everything between them felt differently since they stepped through the portal into the Spirit World.

Asami noticed her chest tightening. Korra felt a sharp and sudden pang in the pit of her stomach. However, these sudden sensations were not a cause for concern. They both knew that they were the manifestation of something that was yet unspoken between the two of them. 

As they pulled away from the hug, Korra’s eyes immediately found Asami’s wine-stained lips. She felt the twinge in her stomach once again and quickly looked away before Asami could notice where her eyes had wandered to.

Although only mere seconds had passed, the moment suddenly became so dense with things unsaid that in Korra’s mind those few seconds felt like an eternity. It seemed as if she were being crushed by a giant boulder. In an attempt to break the maddening silence, she began talking excitedly about all the things left to do in the spirit world.

“When I was here last time, did I tell you I saw Iroh—err, Lord Zuko’s uncle? He has a really nice tea shop over—err, that way, I think,” Korra grabbed her chin and pointed in the direction she believed the teashop to be, “There were these two frogs, well one frog with two heads, and they were getting married! Can you beli—” She looked over to Asami and realized that Asami did not seem to be listening to what she was saying. She was looking contemplatively at some grass next to her.

“Asami. . . you ok?”

Asami turned to Korra with a deep sense of yearning in her eyes, “Korra… I want to ask you something.”

“Sure, what is it?” Korra replied, unsure of what Asami’s question could be.

“When we held hands at the portal—I wonder, did that mean the same to you as it did to me?” Asami fiddled with a zipper on her jacket as she posed the question. However, she did not give Korra enough time to answer before continuing, “When we decided to go on this vacation, I was not sure what your intentions were. What it meant for _us_.”

Asami looked away from Korra again and looked up at the sky, “I’m sure you must have some sort of idea by now… I don’t think I was being very subtle,” she blushed and chuckled. “At first, I just—I thought that maybe after the whole mess with Mako I was just confused,” Asami paused and looked back at Korra. “But when I almost lost you during the fight with Zaheer,” she trailed off, “and then afterwards—It was so painful seeing your spirit so defeated- so broken, Korra.”

Korra shifted her body to reach for Asami, but stopped when Asami continued speaking.

“And then when you were gone, it was like another piece of me was ripped away. It was the same feeling I had when—” Asami’s eyes began to well up again but she fought to keep the tears back. “That’s when I knew. That emptiness helped me understand just how much you really mean to me.” She looked at Korra, her vibrant eyes brimming with tears.

Korra immediately embraced Asami. She wished there was some way she could alleviate all the pain and suffering Asami had endured.

Korra had no idea that she meant that much to Asami. Although she was aware that the bond between them had blossomed into something indescribable, she only recently realized that the connection and intimacy between them went beyond anything she had ever experienced before. It was only now, after listening to Asami’s confession, that Korra realized just how accurately Asami’s words mirrored everything she had been feeling for such a long time. She waited until Asami was calmer before starting.

“You know,” she began, “When I suggested we go on a vacation together, I have to admit that I was still a little bit…confused.”

Asami pulled away from Korra and began listening intently. Korra noticed that there was a small tear making it’s way down Asami’s cheek and brushed it away with her thumb. Asami blushed and looked away for a moment. Korra smiled and pulled her hand back into her lap.

“I mean, for the last three years I was in such a hopeless, dismal place in my life. Then I came back and had to deal with Kuvira— There was very little time in between everything to think about my love life,” Korra scoffed. 

“But then, we had that moment in the portal… when we held hands, it was like nothing else in the world mattered. There was only you.” Korra looked at Asami, who smiled at her. 

“This might sound terrible coming from the Avatar,” she said, sounding slightly arrogant when she mentioned her title. Asami missed that self-assured and confident Korra that had been absent from her life for such a long time, “but for that brief moment, everything that was weighing me down: Amon, Unalaaq, Zaheer, Kuvira, Republic City, all my responsibilities—they instantly vanished and all I cared about in that moment was Asami Sato.”

She looked back to Asami, “That has to mean something, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I will continue working on this since it's different from the comics and I mostly like to stick to the canonical storyline.


End file.
